


In Sickness And In Health

by Starheavan88



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, Crying, F/M, Family Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Medical Procedures, Permanent Injury, Sick Character, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starheavan88/pseuds/Starheavan88
Summary: Hanzo receives a late night call informing him that his husband Jesse is in the hosptial. Hanzo rushes to be by his husband's side before it's too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the horrible summary.  
I wrote this within a few hours while siting in the waiting room of my own local Emergency Room.  
There may be a few mistakes here and there, I apologize in advance. Nonetheless, enjoy.  
2 chapter story  
Not beta-read.

Hanzo felt as if the ground had been pulled out from under him. It felt as if his entire world began crumbling down. As he sat in the waiting room of the hospital, he couldn't help but pray that his Jesse was okay. 

The archer snuck a quick glance at his watch. It read 3:35 AM. An entire hour of waiting, of panic, of worry, of tears coming and going. His foot went from tapping impatiently on the tiles below him, to rocking the baby carrier back and forth that sat directly in front of him. He also looked to his right to see his son sleeping in a large chair, his small arms wrapped around his father's tattooed arm. Hanzo didn't want to bring his kids with him but at such an odd hour, it was impossible to find anyone to watch the two. 

Abigail stirred in her little carrier but she didn't wake. Thank the lord for that. He couldn't comfort a screaming infant while his mind raced. What the hell was taking these doctors so long. He needed to get in there. It was then that a certain green haired man burst into the hospital, quickly making his way to Hanzo. 

Taking note of the sleeping children, Genji sat on the left side of his older brother. Keeping his voice low as he quickly spoke, "What happened? Angela woke me when she checked our messages. She told me you had to go to the hospital." 

Hanzo sighed. "I am fine." He lied. "I however can not say the same thing for Jesse.. these damn doctors. They will not tell me anything. They will not even allow me to see him." 

Genji took a deep breath, placing his hand upon Hanzo's shaking shoulder. "Brother. Look at me." 

A pair of dark sad eyes made a slow journey to light brown ones.

"I can not promise you that Jesse will be alright. I do not know what happened." Genji forced a smile. "But I do know that Jesse is a strong man. Not to mention, incredibly stubborn. He wouldn't let any injury keep him down and away from you." 

Hanzo swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. "Thank you, Genji. Thank you for coming here. It means more than you realize." 

Before either of the pair could say anything else. A certain little girl began quietly crying in her carrier. 

Genji smiled. He noticed the small still sleeping boy attached to Hanzo's arm. "Let me brother. Besides, Abby loves her uncle." 

The baby squealed when the two strong hands came down to grab her. Abigail was no longer crying. She made small noises while staring at Genji's brightly colored silver wedding band that he wore as a necklace around his neck. She grabbed for it causing the green haired man to chuckle. Hanzo smiled at his brother and daughter. There will always be one person that can make his little Abigail smile, and that was uncle Genji. 

"What? What is it sweetie?" The ninja positioned the baby carefully on his lap. While using one hand to take his necklace off. "You want to hold my wedding ring? Hmm?" After hearing the question, Abigail took hold of the ring, rolling it around in her chubby little hands. "There. Don't lose it though okay? Your Aunt Angela would kill me. But only me. You are safe, she finds you to be adorable. However, she finds me adorable too." 

"And annoying." Chimed in Hanzo. Abigail whipped her tiny head around to show her Daddy the ring she now held. "I see that, honey. Are you going to keep your uncle's ring safe?" 

She answered her father with a giggle. 

A small cough then caused Hanzo to look to his right. Well looks like everyone was awake now. "Mornin' Papa." Ayden was so much like Jesse in every way. The way he spoke. The way he dressed. Hell, he even looked like his father. Short brown hair. Lightly tanned skin. He even stole Jesse's hat when he could get his hands on it. This little version of the cowboy also had some dark freckles all around his face. Which Jesse loved to tease the small boy about. 

"Good morning. You alright?" Hanzo asked, repositioning himself as an eight year old let go of the archer's arm. 

"I'm good. Uncle Genji? Where's Aunt Angela?" 

Genji looked at the time. 4:12 AM. "Sleeping." 

"Oh..." The boy looked down at the ground. Anyone would be able to see how upsetting this whole thing was for the boy. He was old enough to understand that something had happened to his Daddy. Something bad. Or at least bad enough for him to be injured. "Papa..?" 

"Yes?" 

Two bright scared eyes looked up. "Is Daddy okay?"

Hanzo's eyes immediately became glossy. He wanted to tell the boy that everything was fine. But who knew what the truth really was at this point. Genji noticed this. One hand went around Abigail's waist to hold her in place, while the other went back to Hanzo's shoulder. Squeezing slightly. A silent reminder to stay strong for his son. To stay strong for himself. 

The archer opened his mouth though no sound came out. He still wasn't sure what he could say to help. He wanted to take hold of his son and allow the boy to cry on his shoulder while they both waited for news on Jesse. 

"Papa..?" Alex stood up and rubbed his hand over his father's tattoo. "Don't cry Papa. It's okay." That is what broke Hanzo. He took hold of his son and hugged him as tight as he could without causing any pain to the boy. He let a few more tears fall down his face. Ayden gripped Hanzo's neck. The two silently cried. Worry wracking both their minds and bodies. 

Genji frowned as he watched. The ninja was almost relieved that Abigail was still a baby. She wouldn't be able to understand why the people around her were sad. Why her father and brother were crying. She probably didn't even know where she was, only that it wasn't her crib at home.

"Hanzo Shimada?" 

This caused everyone to look up at the nurse who was now standing in front of them. Ayden quickly moved back to his chair as Hanzo stood. 

"Yes. I am Hanzo Shimada. Do you have news on Jesse McCree? May I see him?" 

The nurse nodded her head. "You can see him. However, everyone else will have to stay out here." 

The archer looked back, eyes stopping on Genji's. The ninja nodded. "Go ahead. I have got these two." 

"Thank you." 

He began following the nurse through two metal doors. Sweating as he turned down the halls leading to the nurse's station. He could see inside the rooms he was passing. Adults and children alike, all looking like hell. The pair soon reached a small room with the door open. Hanzo's heart nearly stopped as he saw Jesse, his Jesse, in a hospital bed. Eyes closed, an IV line in his right arm, a few wires connected to his chest, small oxygen tubes in his nose..he looked so broken. 

The archer turned to the nurse before walking inside. "Is he going to be alright?" 

The female nurse gave a sad smile. "I can't tell you for sure whether or not he'll be okay. Though he did have to take multiple tests. So he may be out for a while." 

"Tests?" This was all scaring Hanzo. "What kind of tests?" 

"When the EMT's came in with your husband, they described the pains and symptoms he was suffering from before he passed out. He also looked extremely pale upon arrival." The nurse opened up the chart she held in her hand. "Some of the tests we performed include, a few simple blood tests, EKG, an MRI and even an X-ray."

Damn.. What had happened? But Hanzo had to remind himself, Jesse was alive. Alive and okay. Jesse would be fine. Hanzo nodded, the nurse smiled once more before turning on her heal and walking down the hall. The archer took this opportunity to walk inside the room, closing the door behind him. The quiet noise was enough to make Jesse stir, his brows furrowing together. He looked like he was in pain, or perhaps trying to wake up. 

Hanzo quickly but quietly made his way over to his husband's side. With a shaky hand he brushed Jesse's stray hairs out of his face, and off his sweat slicked forehead. This seemed to soothe the sleeping man. 

Now that Hanzo was seeing his husband, he almost wished he had stayed in the waiting room. Watching Jesse's slow breathing wasn't helping him at all. He still had no idea if Jesse was okay. Still had no idea what had happened. 

Glancing down at his husband's hand, he saw the gold ring that hugged Jesse's right hand ring finger. The pair had agreed to the cowboy wearing the ring on his right hand, considering he didn't have a real human left hand. This thought made Hanzo notice something else. Jesse's cybernetic arm was missing. The archer sighed. 

"Jesse..what in the world happened to you?" Hanzo wanted nothing more than to hug and kiss his husband. Keep him safe. Tell him everything was going to be okay. He needed some of that encouragement for himself right about now. 

Sitting himself on the edge of Jesse's bed. He took hold of his husband's hand. It was ice cold. It made Hanzo want to cry all over again. The only sound in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor hooked up to Jesse, until a knock was heard at the door. The door slowly opened revealing a worried looking Genji without his kids in tow. Before Hanzo could panic, his brother quickly spoke, "Do not worry Hanzo. Angela came and took them to our house for some more sleep as well as something to eat. They are fine. I promise." 

After Hanzo calmed down once more, both brothers focused their attention on Jesse. 

"So.. How is he doing?" 

"How does he look?"

Genji's frown deepened. "I am sorry brother." The ninja took the empty chair next to the bed. 

"How is it I had nothing to do with this, and yet I feel responsible...?" 

Genji hummed in response. "You love him Hanzo. You wish to protect him, the way wishes to protect you. If your positions were switched, I am positive Jesse would be yelling, crying and even breaking things just because he'd want his husband to be home with him. Not in a hospital." 

"Hm.."

Another figure came into view at the door. "Hello?" 

Genji looked up while Hanzo twisted his body, allowing himself to still hold Jesse's hand but face the man who walked inside the room. 

"Hi there. I'm the doctor, you can call me William. I've been looking after Mr. McCree. I was finally able to review all of the tests administered on him." 

Hanzo head quickly snapped up. "What is wrong with Jesse?" 

"Well actually Mr. McCree has too many white blood cells. There is an increasingly high production of them." 

"What does that mean?" Hanzo turned slightly, seeing the color nearly drain completely from his younger brother's face. "Genji..? What does that mean?" 

Being married to a doctor for so long, meant there was a lot of medical terms and diseases that Genji learned about. "Uhh.." The green haired man cleared his throat before speaking to the doctor. "Acute or chronic?" 

"Acute as far as we can tell." 

"I see..any-" Genji was cut off by a now worried and angry Hanzo. 

"Will someone please tell what is wrong with Jesse!" 

Genji took a deep breath. "Brother..I am so sorry. Jesse has cancer. It is called Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia." 

The doctor nodded in agreement. 

It took a few seconds for the archer to process this. Cancer..Leukemia..how..? Hanzo stumbled back a bit, Genji made sure to get up and put Hanzo into the chair. "Hanzo..? Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine.. I'm fine." He took a few quick breaths while brushing his hand through his hair. Oh dear Lord no..why Jesse of all people. The archer sighed, "Is it treatable?" 

"Highly. With chemotherapy combining with blood and platelet transfusions. The main problem for Jesse is the fact that he doesn't have enough healthy red blood cells. This treatment plan should result in the best possible future for Jesse. We want him to reach remission and to stay in that state." The doctor didn't seem too worried. Hanzo was sure this was to calm him down. But it wasn't working. Damn it.. Cancer was something everyone feared. How was he was supposed to tell their kids that Daddy was sick. That Daddy might pass away. 

"Jesse.."

After a few uncomfortable moments of silence. Genji had to attempt to lighten the mood, but he was also a bit puzzled so he asked, "Where is Jesse's arm?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is awake and ready to face his illness, with his husband and family at his side.

Hanzo didn't go home. As the sun came up, he sat in an uncomfortable hospital chair. At around 7 AM a few nurses came and took Jesse to another room. The doctors had expected the cowboy to wake up by then, because he didn't, he had to be admitted. Many people both in the hospital, as well as Hanzo's friends outside were telling him not to worry. None of it helped. The only person even able to do anything at all for Hanzo was his younger brother. Three breakdowns since being told his husband was sick, and during all three Genji stayed to help him through it. The green haired ninja gave him a shoulder to cry on, someone to yell at so he wouldn't lose it, gave him someone who would listen then make jokes to lighten the whole mood. That was what helped Hanzo. 

The archer wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he did know it was sometime after 10 AM. He tried to stay awake, but everything that happened, along with not getting any sleep the night before had finally caught up with him. No more than a few hours after closing his eyes, did they began opening slowly to soft music. It sounded like a guitar. A very familiar guitar, playing a very familiar tune. 

Moving his head slowly, he came hit with the image of McCree awake and playing on his guitar. Hanzo almost thought he was dreaming, it took a few moments of listening to his husband play and sing quietly until he realized it was real. 

"Every long lost dream, led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars." 

Hanzo knew this song all too well, Jesse sang this quite a lot to the archer when they first got together. The two also decided they would dance to it at their wedding. 

"Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms. This much I know is true..that God bless the broken road that led me straight to you." As Jesse sang his last couple words, he smiled while looking over at Hanzo.

"I like that song." the archer whispered. 

"I know, I do too." 

Jesse sat up more while putting the guitar down on the floor beside the bed while Hanzo stood making his way over to his husband's bed. 

"I see you have your arm back, and your guitar." 

Jesse gave a weak smile. "Yeah. I asked Genji to bring it to me. And my arm, doctors put it back on. If I remember correctly it was taken off during my ambulance ride. Can't remember why." 

Hanzo sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, much like he did earlier. He had a question that he needed the answer to. Whether Jesse knew the answer or not was unknown. 

"Jesse..what happened?" 

The cowboy sank back into the pillow behind him. "I don't remember everything, Han." 

"Tell me what you know then. Please." Hanzo took hold of Jesse's right hand after he spoke. A silent reminder that he was just as scared by all this as his husband was. 

"I remember..talking to someone. I don't know who. Maybe it was Lena. I took a moment to cough, and I couldn't stop. People kept askin' if I was alright. I couldn't answer. Soon blood was comin' up with these coughs...I must've blacked out after that. The next thing I recall is waking up in an ambulance. After that..waking up here." Jesse brought his cybernetic arm to his face. "Dammit.." 

Hanzo took his free hand, looping it around the back of Jesse's head to rest on the archer's chest. "You can cry if you need to." 

And Jesse did. He was told by now what wad going on. What his diagnosis was. Quiet sobs escaped his throat as he gripped Hanzo's clothing. For the first time in years, he felt helpless. His body told him this was something he couldn't do, something he couldn't handle. 

The pair sat holding each other for what seemed like hours, until Jesse's crying came down to heavy breathing..too heavy for Hanzo to be comfortable. He pulled back and noted how pale his husband seemed to be. "Jesse? Are you alright?" 

With extreme shakiness, Jesse looked up, locking eyes with the archer. "Han..I ain't ready to die." 

This wasn't at all the answer Hanzo was expecting to hear. The cowboy's hands were still tightly holding his clothing, showing no signs of letting go. Before Hanzo could respond in any way, Jesse continued. 

"If you had asked me if a few years ago if I was scared of dying, I would've laughed. Would've told ya, I made peace with my past. My family gone. My parents dead longer than I can remember. The man I saw as a second father, dead inside. Ain't much else I have to live for.." 

Jesse reached up with his right hand and began running his fingers through Hanzo's hair. It was rare that it was ever down, out of a ponytail or bun. Playing with his husband's hair always calmed him down. Helped him relax. 

"And now?" 

"Now.." Jesse moved his hand to Hanzo's face. Fingers still in his hair, his thumb running over the archer's cheek bones. "Now, I have a family. I have a son, and baby girl. And most importantly I have a husband that means the world to me. I have things I never thought ever possible for a guy like me. Now, I have too much to live for." 

Hanzo smiled. There wasn't much he could say to that. When him and Jesse had first met, neither of them were really afraid of dying. It didn't matter to either of them if they died fighting. Though, they both seemed only ready to fall if it was side by side. 

Jesse happened to be the first true friend Hanzo had made when he joined Overwatch. He was the only person who seemed to understand the type of pain the archer felt. Understood what it was like to lose everything. Neither of them had much, but they soon realized that the one thing they did have was each other. 

Hanzo's smile grew a bit more. Jesse noticed this, grinning now himself he asked, "What are you thinking about, Han?" 

He let out a content sigh before answering, "I remember when we first met each other. You would not stop smirking at me. Walked straight up to Genji and I. Didn't even bother with an introduction, but instead proceeded to ask my brother who the new 'cute' guy was." 

Jesse chuckled. He remembered. Remembered what happened after that as well. "Yeah, and when Genji told me who you were. My face turned beat red and I wanted to hide." 

Both men stared at each other with smiling faces. They didn't often talk about the past. The good and the painful. There was never time to do so. Not with an energetic eight year old boy running around. As well as a little baby girl who's favourite thing was to squeal and scream when she was happy.

There was a time when they both never thought they'd have a family. Have kids. There was even a time where neither thought they'd ever be married. In fact, when Jesse had first asked about marriage in the beginning of their relationship, Hanzo's answer was simple. He didn't need to be married. He certainly wasn't in love at this time either. He cared for Jesse in a way he'd never cared for another person. It was wonderful, but it took time before Hanzo fell in love. When Jesse proposed to him, he was in no way prepared for it. Though, after looking at the gold ring, then into Jesse's eyes, he couldn't help but say yes. It was something he'd never forget. 

Coming back into reality from his thoughts, Hanzo's smile slowly fell. He didn't want to bring their conversation back to anything unpleasant, but Jesse's health was important. "I wish there was something more I could do for you Jesse. I feel terrible." 

"This ain't anybody's fault, honey.. I'm sick." 

Hanzo sighed, "I know. It was hard hearing it. Hearing my husband has cancer. That he could either get much better, or much worse." 

Jesse went back to the archer's hands. "Hanzo. I already told ya, I ain't ready to die. I'm not going anywhere." 

"I know. Genji has already told me, you are much too stubborn to die. Which I am inclined to agree with." 

Jesse winked at his husband. "Well it's not a lie." 

A nurse poked her head inside the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but the doctor wanted me to let you know that Jesse is going to be taken downstairs for his first round of chemotherapy." 

With a nod Hanzo moved off the bed while Jesse laid back down completely. "I will be sitting in here. Waiting for you when you are finished." 

Jesse gave a smirk. "I know, I'll be back soon, Han." 

The archer watched as a second nurse stepped inside and the two unlocked the wheels on Jesse's bed, slowly taking him out of the room and down the hall. 

Hanzo let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Now he had a very important call to make before Jesse got back. 

-

Genji walked into the hospital room Jesse had been staying in, holding the hand of a little boy. As well as carefully holding a baby girl. As he walked in, he only saw Hanzo. "Where is Jesse?" 

Hanzo stood from where he sat. "A nurse had taken him to chemotherapy." He answered while taking his daughter from his brother. "Were they well behaved last night?" 

Genji nodded and ruffled his nephew's short hair. "Except for this little boy." He joked. "He would not sleep." 

Ayden gave a shy smile. "I just wanted to come and see Daddy." 

Hanzo took his son's hand. "I know Ayden. You have not done anything wrong. Today, you will get to see your Father." 

-

Once Jesse was brought back he was asleep. It was a small room for all of them. Genji grinned and bent down to whisper in Ayden's ear. "I have an idea. How about you climb up on to your Father's bed, see if you can wake him up. Gently. I think he would love waking up to his little boy." 

Ayden giggled. "Okay." 

Hanzo was standing against the wall closest to Jesse's bed. A content and quiet Abigail laying in his arms. He watched with a bit confusion as his son made his way on to his Father's hospital bed, causing Jesse to stir. Ayden smiled at this while sitting on his father's legs. It was always the way he woke the cowboy when they were at home. And it of course worked now as well. 

Jesse blinked a few times after opening his eyes and sat straight up in bed after seeing his son. "Ayden!" He threw his arms around the boy. "Hey buddy!" He kissed the top of his head. "Damn, you know I missed you so much!" 

"I missed you too, Daddy!" 

Genji walked over toward Hanzo saying quietly, "I am going to take off now, brother. I will be back later with Angela. Right now it would probably be best to leave you to your family." 

"Thank you, Genji." 

"You are welcome, Hanzo." Genji gave his shoulder a pat before he quietly left the room. He was certain both Jesse and Ayden didn't even notice him leave. 

"You're going to be okay now right, Daddy?" 

Jesse paused and noticed his husband who sat behind his son. Hanzo knew what Jesse wanted to say, he just wasn't sure he could. So the archer spoke for him. 

"Your Father will have some doctor appointments to go to now during the week but, yes, he will be okay." 

Jesse chuckled, and agreed, he held his arms out to the side, Hanzo filled them with Abigail. Jesse was always a little uneasy about holding babies but he wouldn't trade either of his kids for anything.

"Daddy!" Ayden jumped off the bed, running toward his little backpack he brought with him. "I have some stuff for you." 

Jesse shifted Abigail so she was laying against his chest. She was starting to fall asleep, she seemed just as happy to have her Daddy back. Her sleepy little face still managed to look so full of joy. 

"Oh yeah, what you got for me?" 

Ayden carefully held the items behind his back as he climbed back up, being mindful of his little sister. "I made you a picture. It has me, Abby, you and Papa." Jesse took hold of it. Looking at his family he smiled. Placing it next to him. "And..I grabbed your hat for you. Ms. Oxton said you dropped it at work, she brought it to Uncle Genji's house." 

It seemed almost stupid to Jesse to be so happy about having his hat back. But he loved that old thing. He took it before slapping it down on his son's head. Lord..if he didn't already look too much like Jesse before. "Thank you so much Ayden. This means a lot to Daddy." 

Ayden beamed as he settled on the other side of his Father. Jesse sighed happily, having both his kids with him wrapped in his arms. 

He looked at Hanzo, mouthing the words, "I love you." 

The archer nodded and carefully moved his son to the side, and took the right side of the bed. Jesse laughed, "You sure you fit, Han?" 

"I do for now." 

"Well then, good." Jesse was able to wrap both his arms around his family. And it didn't take long for all of them to fall asleep like that. Before the cowboy would close his eyes once more. He took hold of the drawing still laying on the bed over his stomach. Whether he was sick or not. He had the best support system in the world. A baby girl, a little boy, and an amazing husband. That was the perfect medicine for him. It was all he needed to beat this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this.  
It had angst, fluff, and real life issues.  
I hope you enjoyed it too. I will most likely be making more stories based off this specific AU.


End file.
